eliassarahdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat The Cat in the Hat was the first film co-produced by Eli B. and Harrison G. The film was published in 2017 and follows Eli, as The Cat in the Hat, ''going into Joquildo's house, ''(Joquildo, guest starring Jaqulinf). ''The Cat in the Hat then proceeds the create a mess and pursue aimless shenanigans before having to leave Jacky Blacky with the mess. The film was a box-office flop, for it never reached box offices. The film has received positive praise, however, and Eli was nominated to win an Oscar for his acting as The Cat. '''Plot' Jarkynarks is waiting for a friend at her house when she hears a "Bump!" at her door. She opens the door to see the Cat in the Hat. The Cat then welcomes himself in, to the dismay of Jake. The Cat insists that he is in fact ''an actual cat in a hat, and not a human dressed as a cat in a hat. He refuses to leave after Jack in the Hat tells him to leave, so Jocelyn threatens to call 911. The Cat apologizes, takes her phone in fear, and runs. Jessie calls out to him to tell him that he still has her phone. The Cat responds: "What phone?" and then promptly destroys the device. After destroying the phone, he apologizes to Jimmy again and offers a replacement phone. The new phone is called the "Wing-Shingle Bingle-Badooshin." The Cat sees that Jennifer's mood is rapidly declining, so he tries to get the help from Thing one and Thing two. The Cat remembers that he has forgotten to feed Thing One and Thing Two for sixteen years. He destroys the red box that housed Thing One and Thing Two. The Cat says that he will now balance on a ball while holding up items. He takes a large bowl of bagels, a stack of Dr. Seuss books, and a rake. Jack in the Box tells him to not attempt to balance these things, but The Cat does so anyway. The Cat is now lying on the floor covered with bagels, books, and a rake. The Cat gets up, still in high spirits, and asks Jones to play hide and seek with him. She says if he doesn't leave, she's going to call 911 on the Wing-Shingle Bingle Badooshin. The Cat says that the Wing-Shingle Bingle Badooshin can only call 3.145 plus 1. Jim dials in these numbers and 3.145 plus 1. answers. The Cat takes the Wing-Shingle Bingle Badooshin and destroys it. Jane discourages The Cat's presence from that point on, and The Cat realizes that he has overstated his welcome. Just as he offers to clean up his mess, he realizes that he is running late for a meeting. The Cat leaves his hat at the house and bikes away. '''Trivia' * This was the first project that Harrison and Eli worked on together. * The Wing-Shingle Bingle Badooshin is a reference to ''The Cat in Hat's ''"Moss covered-three handled family gredunza." * The phone number for The Wing-Shingle Bingle Badooshin is Harrison and Eli's attempt at making the first five letters of pi. * Eli claims that months after shooting this video, he had accidentally eaten The Cat's hat. * The shooting for this video took three days. * After making the video, Harrison and Eli went to see a Dr. Seuss themed-musical somewhere else in The United States. While watching the performance, Eli went blind, suffered severe drawn-out deja-vu, and began to bleed profusely from the nose.